


sugar baby.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom!Mammon, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: “You treat him so well. You give him everything he could ever want. Clothing, jewelry, food, cars, anything he could name, you would get it for him. The best part though was how well he treated you.”
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	sugar baby.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to those in my discord for this lmao.

You treat him so well. You give him everything he could ever want. Clothing, jewelry, food, cars, anything he could name, you would get it for him. The best part though was how well he treated you.

After a particular day of spending money on your favorite demon, he started to be a little clingier. Mammon kissed your cheeks after you bought him a new leather jacket, he grabbed your ass after you got him a new ring, and he pulled you aside to an alleyway between shops after you bought him new sunglasses. He quickly had you biting your lip to stifle your moans as his hands roamed your chest and lips bit at your neck, his cock already stiffening in his pants as he ground against you.

"Don't you want to get more shopping done?" You asked, breathless as you could feel your slick starting to ruin your underwear.

"I can't help it," he said after a harsh suck on the skin of your neck, "I just want to show ya how thankful I am."

"Then let's go home."

With that the two of you quickly made your way back to your car, your driver waiting for you. You made it quick to tell the driver to return to your home before shutting the panel between the front and back seat. Mammon kissed you feverishly, nipping at your bottom lip and sliding his tongue into your mouth, caressing and tasting you. He tasted sweet, like the expensive slice of cake you got him earlier in the day. His hand traveled up your blouse, kneading your breasts through your bra and pinching your nipples through the cotton. You let out quiet moans into his mouth, your cunt feeling needier as it just wanted to clench around Mammon's cock.

When the car finally came to a stop, you pulled yourself back together and took Mammon by his hand, pulling him inside your home. "You're going to pay me back, right? Just a little, baby?" He didn't hesitate to lift you into his arms, and your legs wrapped around his waist.

Mammon’s mouth found your neck once again, marking you with bright red marks that splotched underneath to start bruising. His feet guided him up the steps of your home, turning into your bedroom. “I’ll make ya feel good,” he growled against your skin before tossing you onto the plush mattress of your bed and messing the silk sheets that laid atop.

Quickly he hooked his fingers under the waistband of your pants and pulled them off, your hips shimmying teasingly to help, then your underwear following. Mammon dipped between your legs and pressed hot kisses to the inside of your thighs before diving into your folds, his tongue licking a long stripe up your cunt, savoring the taste of you. You sighed out pleasantly, propping yourself to watch as he licked and sucked, his lips kissing your clit and his tongue flicking it.

As his ministrations continued, you finally fell back against the pillows and your hand threaded through his hair, pulling at his locks to bring him closer. Mammon groaned and pulled away to only swipe two fingers in your slick before pushing them into your heat, your walls squeezing them. With the quick movements and the combination of his fingers and mouth, your legs started to shake and lewd moans left your mouth as you felt yourself finally falling over the edge. Your back arched slightly and your hips stuttered against him as you felt your orgasm wash over you, making you whine as he helped you through it, his ministrations never leaving until he knew you were done.

Mammon pulled away, his thumb swiping the wetness around his mouth away and into his mouth. “Taste so fucking good,” he groaned and removed his fingers from your cunt and lifted them to your mouth. “Try it.”

You giggled lightly as if it were the first time he’s done this, but you opened your mouth and wrapped your lips around his fingers. He groaned at the feeling of your tongue running along with his digits and tasting yourself. “You’re so good to me, sugar,” he sighed, your lust-filled gaze meeting his own. “I’m gonna fuck ya how ya like it.”

Pulling his fingers from your mouth, he pulls his clothing off and you rid the rest of your own, your bodies now completely bare to each other. Mammon took his cock and ran it along your slick folds, making you shiver as he ran over your sensitive clit. He pushed the head in slowly before snapping himself into you all at once, making you cry out at the stretch. “You’re ... so big,” you whined, your hips rocking against him slightly as you adjusted.

Mammon leaned over you, his mouth finding yours as he slid his cock out of your cunt before thrusting back in, hitting deep and making you gasp against his mouth. He made quick snaps, the room filled with the sound of skin slapping as you wrapped your legs around his waist, heels digging into his ass. His mouth moved from yours and ran down your jaw and neck, biting your skin.

He felt your walls tighten around him and he growled, hitting harder. “You’re so fucking tight,” he said into your ear and nipping the lobe. A hand wrapped around your hair, nails scraping against your scalp before Mammon pulled, yanking your head back to expose more of the sensitive skin for him to mark up.

You cried out as you felt your cunt leak your slick, coating your thighs and making lewder sounds as he felt your next orgasm come along. “That’s it,” he groaned. You moaned his name, your nails digging into his shoulders as you clung to him. “This hardly feels like paying you back when I get to watch you cry out my name and cum on my cock.”

“This- … Is exactly what I want,” you gasped out, meeting his eyes.

Mammon grinned toothly, and leaned up as he continued to thrust into you, knowing how close you are and grabbed your breasts, he pinched your nipples, rubbing them between his digits. You moaned loudly, your hips meeting his halfway as you felt your walls clench around his cock. “Yes, yes,” you pleaded into nothing, knowing he wouldn’t leave you now, “yes, Mammon.”

With a few last thrusts from him, he buried himself against your sweet spot and your toes curled, your second orgasm hitting you as he filled you, your walls coated white. Just like a demon though, no few seconds later he rocked his hips against yours, his cock still hard. “You don’t think we’re done right, sugar?” Mammon chuckled.

“You’re insatiable, baby,” you sighed, still catching your breath. “That’s why we’re perfect for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
